


【团兵】每一夜的理想

by Shature



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: 看完漫画129话后的脑热随笔。所有的故人终将离去（啊，还剩韩吉桑……）。再相见的时候，凑一桌麻将吧。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【团兵】每一夜的理想

那天晚上，当我走进那间烛火跳跃的棋牌室的时候，我一眼就在那群吞云吐雾的军官中看见了那个道貌岸然的秃子。

埃尔文·史密斯，调查兵团分队长，即将上任的调查兵团第十三任团长。

那是调查兵团的棋牌室，里面聚集的都是些熟面孔，虽然我并不常跟他们搭话。牌桌旁围坐着基斯·夏迪斯，刚刚卸任的调查兵团团长，他对面坐着的……哦，是两个外人，奈尔那个老秃子我一眼就能认出来，他身为宪兵团的人，为什么天天要和埃尔文混在一起，我也不明白。奈尔旁边的那个光头是驻扎兵团的司令。至于他叫什么，我忘了。反正也不重要。

“奈尔哟，你也太弱了吧，”那个光头司令开口了，“你歇歇，让埃尔文替你。”他朝埃尔文比划了一下，让埃尔文坐到他们中间。

“嘁，手气不好罢了。”奈尔小声嘀咕着，一面给坐过来的埃尔文递过去一支雪茄，“你们寒酸的调查兵团里没有的东西，试试。”

奈尔那个混蛋，自己是个老烟鬼就罢了，还天天给埃尔文递烟。埃尔文每次回到宿舍外套上全是散不去的烟味，光除臭就要花好几天。奈尔要是哪天落在我手里，我绝对把他的鼻子拧下来。

埃尔文接过雪茄的手势十分纯熟，他竟一点也不推脱，自己拎起烛台点燃了雪茄，他深吸一口，喉结一上一下，猩红色的雪茄头在光线昏暗的棋牌室里闪着光。他呼出烟，一片迷雾遮住了他光洁的脸。

道貌岸然。

他白天离开宿舍的时候，一头金发梳得整整齐齐，脸上干净得一根胡渣也没有。听传令兵宣读中央发来的团长任命宣文的时候，他也只是略低着头，脸上没有任何波澜，眼神纯净得仿佛除了人类的大义外，心里再装不下任何别的念头。

那怎么也无法和眼前这个咬着雪茄打牌的军官联系起来。

“哎呀呀，埃尔文，我让你替奈尔，你也稍微手下留情，给我们老头子一点缓冲时间。”又是那个光头司令的声音。

夏迪斯团长……哦，前团长，听上去好像有些骄傲，又有些幸灾乐祸，“司令，你小心点埃尔文。这家伙虽然年轻，心狠手辣的程度可是我这个已经卸任的老家伙比不上的。”

“你也不必过于谦虚了，基斯，你凶的样子我也不是没见过。”

“我或许只是看上去凶吧。可你知道埃尔文最厉害的是什么吗？他看上去谦逊正直，跟部下也没有距离，可是做决策的时候，那叫一个六亲不认。”

“是吗，”司令专注着眼前的牌，“那可太好了。在这个节骨眼上，我们太需要这样的人了。”

牌桌上一时间没有人说话。埃尔文无声地出着牌，奈尔在一旁聚精会神地看。

我坐在角落的椅子上看着埃尔文。我们都太清楚这个节骨眼上，墙里的我们面临着怎样的危难。超大型巨人的头出现在玛丽亚之墙上方，夏迪斯卸任，埃尔文众望所归成为新团长。

棋牌室里光线太暗，人声嘈杂。埃尔文的脸仍是那样冷若冰山，我一点也猜不透他的想法。

“哦，赢了，”是埃尔文的声音，他看向光头司令，“真是抱歉，皮克西斯司令。”

“啧，你这小子真就这么厉害？我不信，再来。”

“司令，别急，”奈尔用夹着雪茄的手往我这边指了指，“那小子在那等了老半天了。等你的吧，”他用胳膊肘戳了戳埃尔文的肋骨，“你再让埃尔文玩下去，我怕那小子要杀人。”

我没有任何耐心地瞪了一眼奈尔。这秃子哪天要是落在我手里，我会连他的舌头也一起拧下来。

“时候不早了，”埃尔文站起来说，“今天忙了一天各位也累了，我就不奉陪了。”他朝夏迪斯和光头司令欠了欠身子，看了我一眼，然后走出棋牌室。

我在他后面跟了上去。

棋牌室离兵团宿舍有些距离。空气里有些凉，更凉的是月光。我们走在石砖路上，我跟在他身后几步远的距离，看着地上他长长的影子。

走了将近有十分钟，他转过身来，“利威尔，你离我那么远干什么？跟上来。”

“你身上臭，”我说。

他显然对我这话不买账。他朝我走来，用不合时宜的严厉声音问我：“你今天一天上哪去了？从传令兵来宣布封团长命令后我就没有见过你。”

“我去训练新兵了，”我说。他离我越来越近，我顽固地呆在原地没有挪动脚步，“你被封了团长，没有去庆功宴么？怎么还有心思管我？”

“庆功宴？”他声音里有些许怒气，“玛丽亚之墙被破坏，那些巨人就在城门外，你觉得我们还有心思开庆功宴？”

我答不上话。我知道我有些失态，失态的我竟没注意到一向冷血自持的他也有些失态。从听到他被封为团长之后我就躲开了。我知道他早晚会成为团长，他也必须成为团长，他的生命是属于全人类的，却不属于任何一个人，甚至不属于他自己。这一点我从很早的时候就明白。

我心里不该怀抱那些连我自己也无法正视的奢望。

“利威尔，”他叫我的名字，“你为什么跑开了？为什么又会到棋牌室来找我？”

这些问题我不打算回答，因为连我自己也不知道答案。他却卯足了劲，仿佛一定要追究到一个答案，他欺身靠近我，用一只手将我双手钳在后背。我知道他没有使出全力，我稍微用点劲就能挣脱，可我也不想那样做。

“你不是觉得我道貌岸然么？一整个晚上了吧，利威尔，你坐在那里想什么，告诉我。”

我不说话，从下向上瞪着他。我的神情一定是十分不好看，我不知道他经过了怎样的思考，他忽然用另一只手抬起我的下巴，我看见他的脸一瞬间靠近，然后我的嘴唇上传来冰凉柔软的触感。

我们谁都没有动。我睁着眼，他闭着眼，我就那样肆无忌惮地看他，虽然这个距离很不好看，可还是看着他。贪婪地呼吸着他。

一整个晚上我在想什么，我突然疯了似地想要告诉他。我自以为滴水不漏的理智被他毫无预兆的吻摧毁得支离破碎。可他却先一步放开了我的脸，他的嘴唇也从我的嘴唇上移开。他对我说，“利威尔……，对不起。”

对不起，他说。然后他再没有说话。

在我们相处的六年里，这是他唯一一次的失态。

很多年以后我仍然时常想起那个夜晚。我在梦里也会梦到他们，那几个臭烘烘的糟老头，还有埃尔文。埃尔文在他们之中显得过于年轻了，我在梦里总看见他和奈尔坐在前排，他们就好像坐在一间老旧的电影放映室里，大屏幕上黑白电影的光一晃一晃，在他脸上投下阴影。他交叉双臂，坐得笔直，和奈尔不知聊些什么，也许是兵团琐事，也许是作战方针。他们或许应该聊聊理想，我们每一个人活在这世上，无论是以前在城墙里，还是现在走出了城墙面对更庞大的敌人，我们都有着许多难以用三言两语去概括的理想。可是我们多少人在还没来得及好好开口的时候，就已经别离了。

奈尔、皮克西斯、夏迪斯。

埃尔文。

那些故人们就这样被留在了旧时代里，而我像个被旧时代遗弃的叛徒。在这满目疮痍的战场上，我被包裹得像个木乃伊，全身大概只有嘴还能动一动。曾经对他发过的誓言，至今还没有实现。

那些疯了一般想要对他说的话，也终究没能说出口。

在他被封为团长的那个早晨，他一边刮着胡须，一边问我我的理想是什么。我当然有很多标准的答案，尽管我从小混混变成兵团一员只过去了短短一年。我可以说是人类的自由，或是一个光整的世界。可是那些我们在墙内自以为是绝对正义的事，走出墙后都变成了令人发笑的谎言。而我也早已明白我根本没有决定自己命运的能力。

“利威尔？是什么？”

他弯下腰，一张大脸凑在我眼前，金色的睫毛，光洁的下巴。我已经忘了我的回答。

如今当我怀念你，想起你那残破的骸骨，我终于能够对你说，我没有什么理想。我全部的希望只是你留在我身边。你能留在我身边。

完

2020.06.07


End file.
